


The Crash.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: All time low. [8]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Coconuts, Crash Landing, Islands, Jack talks to a lobster, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Marooned, Merman Zack, Mermen, Ship Crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Jack, Alex and Rian all wake up on a deserted island. With spotty memories as to what happened, they go on an adventure to figure out how they wound up on the island and who keeps leaving them dead fish on the old docks.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Zack Merrick, Rian Dawson/Alex Gaskarth
Series: All time low. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jack wakes up with a splitting headache and a groan. 

Looking around, he quickly determines that he's on a deserted island. On a beach with the forest behind him, Alex and Rian placed neatly beside him as though someone dragged them from the sea onto the beach. 

Frowning, Jack tries to remember what happened but he can't. All he remembers is the cold shock of water and seeing a dark shape moving below them before something hit his head and from there, there's nothing. 

"Fucking hell..." Jack mutters before he hears coughing from beside him. Looking over, he sees that Alex is starting to wake up. Wheezing and hacking as he opens his eyes and sits up, squinting at Jack, 

"Jack? Where the hell are we?" 

"Good question..." Jack says and he goes over to Rian. Trying to shake the man awake, Rian batting his hands away and grumbling something about five more minutes before rolling on his side. Jack can practically hear the eye-roll in Alex's voice, 

"Rian wake up, we're on a island" 

Rian wakes up slowly, wincing at the bright sun before looking over at his friends. Frowning, 

"The hell happened to the ship?" 

"I don't know" Alex says, 

"It crashed I think..." Jack responds slowly, "I remember falling off of the edge" 

"Well fuck how'd we get here?" Rian asks, stumbling as he stands up and Alex shrugs, 

"We washed up?" 

"All three of us Alex?" Rian asks again skeptically and Jack gnaws on his lip a bit, 

"Should we check and see if anything else washed up? Some...food or whatever?" 

"Probably a good idea" Alex says and stands up as well. Jack following suit and the three walk off, making sure to steer clear of the jungle for now. The sun hurts Jack's feet which are bare, his sandals having probably fallen off when he hit the water. He thinks. 

They keep walking until they find what looks like a cabin. The metal sign in front of the cabin is rusty and Jack can hardly read what it says, 

"Something something...camp" Rian says, squinting at the sign, "well...that's good news at least" 

"Not really, that sign looks old, no ones been here in a while" Alex grumbles and Jack hesitates before speaking up, 

"Well maybe they have stuff we can use" 

"Maybe, let's go look around" Rian agreed and the three walked into the camp grounds, looking around. 

There was the head office and five cabins, all with the doors pointing towards a small fire-pit, looking out from the campground, Jack can see a somewhat sturdy looking from a distance dock...with something staring at him from the water. 

Staring back, Jack blinks and the thing is gone. 

'Just a fish' Jack thinks to himself as he starts for a cabin, 'just some kinda large, human head shaped fish...'. Heading into the cabin, Jack was relieved to see that there was still blankets on the beds, no matter how disgusting they were. They were literally surrounded by water after all. 

Stepping into the cabin more, Jack started to look around, hoping he could find a radio or something to signal for help but that just lead to him wondering how they wound up on the island, how the hell did all three of them happen to wash up on the same beach, at the same spot? Unless someone pulled them from the sea but that was ridiculous. 

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't end up finding a radio. Instead, all he found was a few packs of probably stale cigarettes, a broken mini fridge under the desk with a few dusty beers and unopened packs of twinkies and a machete. 

Picking up the machete, Jack swung it around a few times and grinned. It seemed pretty sturdy, if it didn't break while they were on this island, it would probably be an excellent thing to have against whatever the hell was out there. 

Starting to look through some moldy and yellowed papers on the desk, it looked like wherever they were had been some sort of summer camp on an island just outside the coast of British Columbia, Canada. 

"Great...this is probably Jason's machete" Jack muttered to himself before he heard Alex calling him from outside, 

"Jack!? Did you find anything?!" 

Jack headed out of the cabin to meet Alex who's eyes widened once he saw Jack's machete, 

"Where the hell did you find that thing?" 

"In that cabin, didn't find much...just some cigarettes, beer and twinkies...also apparently we're in an old summer camp near BC, Canada" 

"Least we know where we are now" Alex said and Jack looked around, 

"Where's Rian?" 

"He went down to the water with some blankets to try and clean them" Alex said, "maybe we can try and find some food?" 

"What you mean like catch some fish?" 

"Like this?" Jack heard Rian ask and he looked over to see Rian walking up to them with a few wet blankets and a rope with some fish tied to it. Alex stared at the fish, 

"How the hell did you-?" 

"I didn't, I found them tied to the docks...like someone left them there for us" Rian said and Jack bit his lip, Rian looking at Jack's machete, 

"...Do we trust him with that or..." 

"Okay very funny" Jack said and Rian smiled tiredly, 

"I'm gonna go clean these fish, can one of you look for a lighter or flint and steel or something?" 

"Yea, we can do that, c'mon Jack" Alex said, grabbing Jack's sleeve and dragging him off to a different cabin, Jack stared back at Rian and frowned, 

"Who left the fish?" 

"Could have been an old trap?" 

"...I guess" Jack said, heading into the cabin with Alex and starting to look around for something to start a fire. 

He could worry about the fish later.


	3. Chapter 3

After finding a rather rusty lighter that thankfully still had some fluid in it, the three piled some logs and sticks in the campfire pit and lit it on fire. Sitting around while Rian cleaned the fish which made Jack rather green. 

Thankfully, cleaning the fish didn't take that long and neither did cooking it. Jack picked at his fish as they sat quietly. 

"So, you guys think we could make it to mainland?" Alex asked and Rian shook his head, 

"Waters too deep, someones gotta find us" 

"Yea cause that's gonna happen" Alex rolled his eyes, 

"Least we have this" Jack said, holding up his machete and Rian scooted away a bit which made Jack roll his eyes, 

"Calm down, I won't wack you with it" Jack said, putting it down again and going back to picking at his fish, the group falling silent again before Alex said he was going to bed and tossed his fish skin in the fire. Heading up to a cabin and closing the door. Jack looked at Rian, 

"Someones really gotta find us huh?" 

"Guess so...we seem pretty far out" 

"Damn...hope there's no wolves or anything" 

"Don't think they'd have made a summer camp here if this area was prone to wolves" 

"Still, humans haven't been here in how long?" 

Rian shrugged and looked at his hacked apart fish, "This would have been easier if I'd had a knife...your machete is too big" 

"Guessed...I'm gonna head to bed Rian" Jack said, getting up and patting his friends shoulder before heading into a cabin, closing the door and climbing into one of the bunks. Wrapping the sort-of-clean blanket around himself and he stared out the window as moonlight filled in the cabin. Slowly, Jack's eyes slipped shut, the sound of wind rustling through the trees and a loon calling out lulling him to sleep.


End file.
